swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle Relic
To begin building quests, the Chronicler will need to obtain chronicle relics. These are in-game items that have quest events or specific actions associated with them. Chronicle relics can be looted, traded, purchased or built from Relic Fragments. There are several different types of chronicle relics: *Kill Creature (See Chronicle Relic Drop Locations for the various types) *PvP Kill Relics *Collect Loot (See Chronicle Relic Drop Locations for the various types) *Go To Location Relics *Comm. Message Relics *Crafting Relics *Performing Relics screenShot0221.jpg|Kill Creature screenShot0222.jpg|Collect Loot screenShot0223.jpg|Comm. Message Each relic can be used only once and is consumed during the process of generating a chronicle quest holocron. Once Relics have been added to your Quest Builder, they can give a number of different customisation options to give your story more depth and uniqueness. Each also has text fields so that you can individually name the different tasks that make up your quests. Customisation Options Kill Creature *Number - The number of NPCs or creatures that must be killed to complete this part of the quest. Note: This and many other fields in these customisation options is loaded with a default setting of "-1". This is to stop players from grinding through to Chronicle Master without putting thought into making playable quests. The value inputted into this and other numerical fields must be between 1 and 100. Using a Kill Creature Relic will flag your quest as a combat quest. Collect Loot *Number - The number of items that need to be collected by the player in order to complete this task. Items are not actually placed into the inventory, they are just announced as "collected" when the target NPC dies. *Drop Rate - A number between 1 and 100 that determined the percentage chance of a successful looting. Entering 100 will guarantee that each kill adds to the number of looted items and entering 1 will make it nearly impossible. *Name - The name of the item that you are pretending to be looking for, for example "Death Star Plans" or "The Base Codes". This will be used in the on-screen text for the quest. Using a Collect Loot Relic will flag your quest as a combat quest. PvP Kill *Number - The number of players of a certain rank that need to be killed in PvP to complete this task. Using a PvP Kill Relic will flag your quest as a PvP combat quest. Go To Location These options can only be changed on Go To Generic Location Relics, many Relics have a predetermined location. To change the waypoint of a Go To Generic Location Relic, you must travel to the waypoint and click on the "Capture Location" button. *X, Y and Z - The coordinates of the waypoint that a player will be sent to. *On - The planet on which the waypoint is be placed. *Name - The name of the waypoint as it will appear in the player's Datapad, Planetary and Overhead Map. Comm Message *Comm Message - The text that will appear in the text window along with a picture of the NPC from whom the message is from. Messages can be sent from a variety of NPCs including Death Troopers, Meatlumps, Han Solo, Jabba the Hutt, Boba Fett and Darth Vader. Craft *Number - The number of items that are needed to fulfill the crafting quota. Using a Craft Relic will flag your quest as a crafting quest. Perform Drop Locations Click here for a list of Chronicle Relic Drop Locations. Category:Chronicles